english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Erin Fitzgerald
Erin Fitzgerald (born September 21, 1972) is a Canadian voice actress. She's known for voicing: Abbey Bominable, C.A. Cupid and Spectra Vondergeist in Monster High, May Kanker and Nazz in Ed, Edd n Eddy and Raven Queen in Ever After High. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *A.T.O.M. (2006) - Additional Voices *Ask the StoryBots (2016) - Bo *Dragon Tales (1999) - Additional Voices *Ed, Edd n Eddy (1999-2008) - May Kanker, Nazz Van Bartonschmeer (eps14-69) *Generation O! (2000) - Additional Voices *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) - Additional Voices *Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (1999) - Additional Voices *StoryBots: Super Songs (2016) - Bo (ep1) *What About Mimi? (2001) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Juleka Couffaine, Marlena Césaire (ep9), Rose Lavillant/Princess Fragrance 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Alpha and Omega: Dino Digs (2016) - Amy *Alpha and Omega: Journey to Bear Kingdom (2017) - Queen Bear *Dead Space: Aftermath (2011) - Alexis *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) - Abbey Bominable, Fairy Girl, Rochelle Goyle, Scarah Screams, Spectra Vondergeist, Wyndowna Spider *Monster High: Boo York, Boo York (2015) - Abbey Bominable, Astranova, Raven Queen, Slug Monster *Monster High: Freaky Fusion (2014) - Abbey Bominable, Rochelle Goyle, Spectra Vondergeist *Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action! (2014) - Abbey Bominable, Rochelle Goyle, Spectra Vondergeist, Wyndowna Spider *Monster High: Ghouls Rule (2012) - Abbey Bominable, Clair, C.A. Cupid, Kid#2, Rochelle Goyle, Spectra Vondergeist *Monster High: Great Scarrier Reef (2016) - Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist *Monster High: Haunted (2015) - Rochelle Goyle, Spectra Vondergeist 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Jungle Bunch: The Movie (2012) - Batricia *Winx Club: Magical Adventure (????) - Darcy, Fairy, Griffin, Griselda *Winx Club: Mystery of the Abyss (2014) - Darcy 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Monster High: Friday Night Frights (2013) - Abbey Bominable, Rochelle Goyle, C.A. Cupid, Spectra Vondergeist 'Movies' *The Greatest Miracle (2011) - Confessional, Lady, Mrs. Jose 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Snow Queen (2013) - Lake Gao, Luta, Mirror, Princess, Una 'TV Specials' *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (2009) - May Kanker, Nazz Van Bartonschmeer *Ever After High: Spring Unsprung (2015) - Raven Queen, C.A. Cupid *Ever After High: Thronecoming (2014) - C.A. Cupid, Raven Queen *Lego Friends: Andrea's Big Moment (2015) - Livy *Monster High: Escape From Skull Shores (2012) - Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist *Monster High: Fright On! (2011) - Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist *Monster High: Scaris: City of Frights (2013) - Abbey Bominable, Rochelle Goyle, C.A. Cupid, Spectra Vondergeist *Monster High: Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? (2012) - Abbey Bominable, C.A. Cupid, Spectra Vondergeist *Polly Pocket: Friends Finish First (2011) - Lea, Shani 'Web Animation' *Barbie: Fashionistas (2010) - Artsy *Ever After High (2013-2016) - C.A. Cupid, Raven Queen, Gus Crumb *Ever After High: Dragon Games (2016) - Raven Queen *Ever After High: Epic Winter (2016) - Raven Queen *Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland (2015) - Raven Queen, C.A. Cupid (ep1) *Monster High (2011-2015) - Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, C.A. Cupid (ep96), Rochelle Goyle, Scarah Screams *Monster High (2011) - Abbey Bominable (ep1) *Polly Pocket (2011-2015) - Lea, Shani Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *B-Daman Crossfire (2013-2014) - Kaito Samejima, Asuka Fan 3, Riki's Mother *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Additional Voices *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan (2010) - Yuko Tanabe *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan 2 (2010) - Yuko Tanabe *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc (2016) - Seiko Kimura (Announced) *God Eater (2016) - Monitor's Voice (ep1) *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Noire/'Black Heart' *K (2013) - Chiho Hyuga, Female Student (ep1), Maid (ep2) *Kekkaishi (2011) - Atora Hanashima *Naruto: Shippūden (2011-2017) - Guren, Tokiwa (ep235), Yome *Persona 4: The Animation (2012-2013) - Chie Satonaka *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2017) - Bride (ep5), Bus Girl A (ep7), Eudial, News Anchor (ep6), Professor Izono (ep6) *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Countess Rose/Shakoukai (ep37), Ramua (ep9) *Skip Beat! (2017) - Hiroko Iizuka (Announced) *Terra Formars (2017) - Yaeko Yanasegawa (Announced), Elena Perepelkina (Announced), Sakurato Harukaze (ep5; Announced) *Zetman (2013) - Hanako Tanaka 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Origins (2013) - Girl (ep1), Kid (ep1), Secretary (ep3) 'OVA - Dubbing' *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Hilda (ep2), Sacchan (ep1), Thug Girl A (ep1) *Mazinkaizer SKL (2011) - Tsubasa Yuki, Commander (ep1) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Batgirl: Year One (2009) - Black Canary, Vicky Vale, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Violetta (2015) - Jade LaFontaine Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Princess: Palace Pets (2013) - Beauty 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Olwen, Sanaki 'Video Games' *2064: Read Only Memories (2015) - Melody Flores, Night Witch, Nina *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - May Kanker *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Beekeeper, Cop, Hippy Chick, Lifeguard, Pilot, Valley Club Girl *Destroy All Humans! (2005) - Farmer's Wife *DreamWorks Shark Tale (2004) - Additional Tenant Fish *Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures (2005) - May Kanker, Nazz *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fat Princess Adventures (2015) - Female Zen, Lady of the Lake *For Honor (2017) - Additional Voices *I-Ninja (2003) - Additional Voices *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Fateweaver Marri, Pledgeshield Dydyn, Varani Wayfarer *League of Legends (2009-2010) - Janna, Sona *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) - Abbey Bominable *Monster High: New Ghoul in School (2015) - Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Saints Row (2006) - Stilwater's Residents *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Skullgirls (2012) - Parasoul *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore (2015) - Hive, Parasoul, Selene *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (2014) - Perci *Spawn: Armageddon (2003) - Angel Hunter, Angel Predator, Sasha *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines (2004) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Yrel 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Last Recode (2017) - Alkaid, Sakubo *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Alkaid, Sakubo *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Alkaid, Sakubo *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Alkaid, Sakubo *Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel (2011) - Sasha *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Bullet *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Bullet *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Matsuri Kudo *Bravely Default (2013) - Agnès Oblige *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Agnes Oblige, Desert Dweller, Othar Camlann, Veeling Suporter *Catherine (2011) - Erica Anderson (Eric), Trisha *Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars (2014) - Feene *Cross Edge (2009) - Morrigan Aensland *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (2014) - Junko Enoshima, Touko Fukawa *Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate (2013) - Rachel *Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness (2013) - Petta, Rainier *Dragon's Crown (2013) - Sorceress *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragonball: Evolution (2009) - Chi-Chi *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Cai Wenji *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Cai Wenji *Elsword (2016) - Elesis *Eternal Sonata (2007) - Polka *Final Fantasy Explorers (2016) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Researcher *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Emmeryn *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Female Custom Voice#5 *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Yuno Ashihara *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014) - Ramlethal Valentine *Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart (2015) - Noire/'Black Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - Noire/'Black Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection (2014) - Noire/'Black Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - Noire/Black Heart *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Noire/'Black Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - Noire/'Black Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Noire/'Black Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed (2015) - Noire/'Black Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Noire/'Black Heart' *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Sarala, Traveler *Lost Dimension (2015) - Nagi Shishiouka *Majin and the Forsaken Kingdom (2010) - Toci *MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune vs Zombies (2016) - Noire/'Black Heart' *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) - Noire/Black Heart *Mugen Souls (2012) - Alys Levantine *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Alys Levantine *NieR: Automata (2017) - Beauvoir *Persona 4: Arena (2012) - Chie Satonaka *Persona 4: Arena Ultimax (2014) - Chie Satonaka, Kikuno Saikawa *Persona 4: Dancing All Night (2015) - Chie Satonaka *Persona 4: Golden (2012) - Chie Satonaka *Persona 5 (2017) - Wakaba Isshiki *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Chie Satonaka *Puyo Puyo Tetris (2017) - Carbuncle, Feli, Prince Shellbrick III *Rune Factory 4 (2013) - Forte *Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love (2010) - Sagiitta Weinberg/'Cheiron Archer' *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Museum Worker, Naomi, Tomoko Geemaa *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked (2011) - Midori Komaki *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Medusa *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Female Hunter, Medusa *Stella Glow (2015) - Kajar Woman, Lantern Shop Clerk, Meal Bearer, Veronica *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Village Woman *Tales of the Abyss (2006) - Fon Master Ion, Florian, Sync the Tempest *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Teepo *Tales of Xillia 2 (2014) - Teepo *Trauma Team (2010) - Claire Blunt *Trinity Universe (2010) - Ashura *Virtue's Last Reward (2012) - Quark *White Knight Chronicles (2010) - Additional Voices *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Avatar *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Abel, Citrine, Mai Magus *Ys: The Oath in Felghana (2010) - Anya, Cynthia, Fran, Hugo Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (168) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (99) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2017. External Links *Erin Fitzgerald Credits Category:Canadian Voice Actors